Keshin Armed
Keshin Armed (化身アームド, lit. Armorfied Fighting Spirits) is when a Keshin user equips their keshin onto themselves and uses it as an armor. User(s) Anime *'Alpha' *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Beta' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Zanark Avalonic' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Fei Lune' *'Perfect Cascades members *'Nanobana Kinako' *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Tobu' Crossover Movie *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Fran' *'Hakuryuu''' Info (Chrono Stone) Game The Keshin Armed is a new feature appeared in the Chrono Stone series. To use it, the player first has to use his Keshin. Then, he has to gather enough energy in his hands. Then, the keshin turns into yellow energy and surrounds the Keshin user It hangs to the player, and creates an armor surrounding the player. It reduces TP consumption to 0. Anime The Keshin Armed first appeared in the episode 1. It was used by Alpha, which surprised Tenma, as he hadn't seen a such thing yet. Using his Keshin Armed, Alpha scored two goals. However, Fei, who had Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, was shown to have the same power as Alpha in his Armed. Tsurugi Yuuichi used it in episode 3 and scored the final goal to their team against Protocol Omega. With Fei's cheers, Tenma did the same and, surprisingly, succeeded to do so. Along with Yuuichi's Armed, he scored a goal. It was revealed later Tenma can't use Keshin Armed in episode 6 as in the third episode, due to the multiple parallel worlds, at that time combined to make him strong enough to use it. In the episode 5, Beta used it for the first time. She scored two goals using it, because of her hissatsu, Shoot Command 07, showing that Keshin Armed can also use hissatsu like Keshin. In the episode 7, Raimon's keshin users started trying to use the Keshin Armed to be able to beat Protocol Omega 2.0, but without any success. In the next episode, Tenma finally succeeded it, due to Shuu who gave him enough power to use it. However, he failed it two episodes later for an unknown reason, then he was able to use it properly again. In the episode 11, Tsurugi succeeded to use Keshin Armed because of Daisuke's help, and easily scored a goal against Protocol Omega 2.0. In the episode 13, Shinsuke also used his Keshin Armed for the first time, and was able to stop Hinawa Bullet. In the episode 17, Shindou used his Keshin Armed for the first time and scored a goal against Protocol Omega 2.0. It made him able to Mixi Max with Oda Nobunaga, having enough power to do so. In Episode 21, Tsurugi used his Keshin Armed to score against Protocol Omega 3.0. In Episode 25, Zanark used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In Episode 29, Nishiki used his Keshin Armed for the first time and scored a goal against Zanark Domain. In Episode 34, Fei used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In Episode 38, every player of Perfect Cascade used their Keshin Armed for the first time. In Episode 41, Nanobana used her Keshin Armed for the first time. In Episode 44, Taiyou used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In Episode 45, Kirino and Tobu used their Keshin Armed for the first time. Gallery Alpha Armed CS 4 HQ 23.PNG YuuichiArmedCS4HD.png TenmaArmedCS9HQ1-1-.png Beta Armed CS 16 HQ.png TsurugiArmedCS13HQ.png Shinsuke caught Ogre Blade CS 29 HQ.png Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 34 (1).png Zanak Armed CS 25 HQ 18.PNG Nishiki Armed CS 29 HQ 23.PNG Fei Armed CS 34 HQ 24.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 15.PNG Kinako Armed CS 41 HQ 15.PNG Taiyou's Keshin Armed.png Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 18.PNG Senkishi Brynhildr Armed CS 45.png Torb's Keshin Armed (CS 45).PNG Trivia *You can use Keshin Armed while you are Mixi Maxed and with a Keshin Fusion. Category:Game mechanics Category:Keshin Armed Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone